dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Min
'Perfil ' *'Nombre real: '이민영 / Lee Min Young thumb|239px|Min *'Nombre artístico: '민 / Min. *'Fecha de nacimiento': 21 de Junio, 1991. *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Nombre chino'':' ''李敏英 *'''Apodos: Minnie'', Dancing Queen, Bage (Baby face, glamorous Body'') *'Profesion: '''Cantante, Rapera, Bailarina, Modelo y Actriz *'Estatura: 1.61 cm. *'Peso: '''53 kg. *'Signo Zodiacal: Geminis. *'Familia: '''Padre, Abuela. *'Tipo de Sangre': A *'Agencia:' JYP Entertainment Mini Biografia Min cuenta con una increíble habilidad para el Hip Hop, Jazz, Poppin y el Tap. Ella debutó a la edad de 13 años junto a Hyo Yeon (SNSD) formando el grupo de baile “Little Winners”, del que por el talento que demostraron, recibieron muy buenas críticas. Muchos críticos consideraron que el estilo de baile de Min es casi igual que la de Hyo Yeon (quien sabemos que es muy reconocida por su baile). En Diciembre del 2003, ella ganó en una competición de baile en television, además compartió escenario con Bi Rain. Este concurso le dió la oportunidad de mostrar su talento, recordemos que en ese entonces ya había trabajado 2 años con JYP y es así como en el año 2005, viaja a EE.UU, donde recibe entrenamiento de famosos músicos y bailarines. Se supone que debutaría en EE.UU en el año 2007 con la canción “Go Ahead” acompañada de Lil’Jon (quien produjo sus canciones), pero por algún motivo su debut no se llevó a cabo. Finalmente debutó en el grupo femenino missA en 2010 tras haber entrenado duramente durante 8 años. Dramas *Dream High 2 (KBS2, 2012) ''Cameo ep. 15 *Dream High (KBS2, 2011,) Cameo ep, 16 OST *''Living Like a Fool'' (OST Bachelor's Vegetable Store) (2012) Películas *Touch Korea (2012) con miss A y 2PM *Countdown (2011) *Annyeong (2011, película interactiva) Programas de Tv *2013: JTBC Miracle Korea (12/04/13) *2013: All The K-pop (09/04/13) *2013: All The K-pop (02/04/13) *2013: MBC Every1's 'Reckless Family 2 *2012: Music Triangle (12/12/12 junto a Jia ) *2012: Quiz to Change the World (01/12/12 junto a Suzy ) *2012: Dancing Golden Mic (14/11/12 junto a Fei y Jia ) *2012: Music Core (10/11/12 como presentadora especial) *2012: Touch Korea Tour with 2PM & miss A ! *2012: Show Asian Star (08/09/12 como presentadora) *2012: Asian Show Star (25/07/12 como presentadora) *2012: @ Show Me the Money (14/07/12) *2012: @ Beatles Code 2 (22-03-12 junto a Fei y Jia ) *2012: @ Crisis Escape No. 1 (19-03-12 junto a Suzy ) *2012: Our Sunday Night (16-03-12 junto a Fei y Suzy ) *2012: Strong Heart (12/02/12 junto a Suzy ) *2012: SBS 100 Million Quiz Show (2 episodios) *2012: The Crown Princess Project *2011: Happy Together (22/09/11) *2011: Korean Music Wave (15/09/11 como presentadora) *2011: Oh My School *2010-2012: Strong Heart *2010-2011: Star King *2010: Love Pursuer (28/10/10) *2010: Bouquet (3 episodios) Programas de Radio *Danny Ahn Music Show (15/04/11 junto a Jia ) Anuncios *Low Carbon Products Song *Ani Place *Samsun China's Anycall *Edwin *LesMore *Free Style Football *Skin anniversary Korea Tourism Organization Videos Musicales *'This Christmas -' JYP Nation. Curiosidades *'Grupo kpop: 'Miss A *'Educación:' Repertory Company High School (en Manhattan EE.UU). *'Estilos de Baile: '''Es buena en todo tipo de baile. *'Idiomas: Coreano, inglés y chino. *'''Club de Fans: M&M's. *'Color favorito': Azul y Rosa. *'''Posicion: '''Rapera , voz principal y bailarina principal *Min no vive en el dormitorio sino con su abuela. *Para Chan Sung de 2PM ella es su hermanita menor y siempre la cuida. *Tiene su propia y graciosa coreografía de la canción Hoot de las SNSD. *Es la mas hiperactiva, divertida y loca de las 4., *En el episodio 1 de oh my school los chicos tenian que elegir una chica con la cual les gustaria ser pareja. Simon D de Supreme Team y Lee Hong Ki de FT Island se pararon detras de Min pero ella se quedo con Simon D. *Es una gran amiga de G.O de MBLAQ. *Ha Woo Sin el coreógrafo del conocido grupo B2ST eligió a Min como la mejor bailarina,en una pesquisa hecha por Sports Hakooki donde los coreógrafos de las grandes agencias de Corea debían votar por los y las mejores bailarines del medio artitistico coreano. *Min suele exponer todo aquello que tiene en mente, no importa lo que sea. *G-Dragon dijo que Min le parecia cute. *Es muy alegre, y dicen que es una chica con muchas expresiones faciales. *Suele hacer reir a la gente porque suele ser muy divertida y tener ideas bastante graciosas. *Min tuvo un novio en EE.UU a escondidas de JYP. *Cuando anda por la calle y escucha música se pone a bailar sin importarle lo que piense la gente. *Se lleva muy bien con Sunye de Wonder Girls, dijo que admira su voz. *Considera a Hyo Yeon de SNSD como una de sus mejores amigas ya que se conocen desde niñas. *Es una chica muy natural y muy sincera. *Ama tomarse fotos con Jo Kwon de 2AM . *Quiere ser mas alta. *Tiene una muy buena amistad con Amber del grupo F(x) *Ama jugar Call of Duty. *Min considera a JYPE (hombres) como hermanos, no los puede ver te otra forma. *En los dias de trainee, suzy solia buscarla durante el almuerzo para asi volverse mas cercana a ella. *Min y Suzy son muy buenas amigas, aveces min le enseña las coreografias. *JYP pensaba que no se integraria al grupo. *Ha won sin ademas agrego: min tiene una gran fuerza y tambien comprende los bailes locales, muy posiblememte porque crecio en EEUU. Creo que comprende muy bien los bailes y es una gran bailarina. *Junto con G.NA eran compañeras de cuarto cuando eran aprendices en Estados Unidos. *Ella ha hablado sobre su abuela y su padre, pero jamás sobre su madre. *Siempre le dice a suzy en broma: Yah Alejate! cuando ella se pone a su lado en las perfomance ya que se siente muy pequeña y se ve obligada a ponerse zapatos muy altos, en las fotos toma a suzy y la hace bajar para que queden iguales, siempre juegan a esto. *Le resulta fácil aprender nuevas coreografías y bailar las coreografías de otros grupos, ya sean masculinos como femeninos. *Es Muy buena amiga de las integrantes de Snsd Hyo Yeon, Yu Ri, Seohyun y Sunny. *Ella lloro una vez en un programa chino cuando le preguntaron sobre sus días de trainee porque recordó por todos los momentos difíciles que tuvo que pasar. Ella no había llorado anteriormente en televisión. *A veces es un poco distraida y eso es lo hace que la gente la vea como una chica adorable. *Dae Il (24K) Strong heart dijo que le gustaba mucho Min, de hecho el y Sung Oh fueron invitados en el.Mismo capitulo de Miss a en All Kpop el fue muy timido cuando hablaba con Min y le revelo que era su fan. *Cumple Años el Mismo dia que Ryeowook De Super Junior. *Min es parte de la 91 line con Key, Woohyun, Nicole,Jinwoon, Nana, Jaejin, Mir entre otros. *Lee Joon de MBLAQ dijo en “Oh! My School” que min era su tipo ideal de mujer *Tiene una muy buena amistad con Amber Liu del grupo F(x). *>Sungyeol y SungKyu de INFINITE confesaron en una entrevista que les gustaba Min. *En el programa de Weekly Idol donde fue invitado el grupo miss A, revelaron que a Min le gustaría participar en el programa We Got Married con Hongki (FT Island), comprobando su estrecha amistad. Min escribio por primera vez en su twitter algo en español, causando que sus fans (de idioma español) se sintieran muy felices, incluso algunos enseñaban a Min a escribir en español y ella muy agradecida retwitteo a varios de ellos. *Min lee todas las menciones que sus fans le mandan vía twitter e incluso retwittea y responde algunas menciones. *Dentro de los Idols de los que es mas cercana estan , Min, Amber Liu , Jo Kwon , Hongki, Lee Joon y demas miembros de MBLAQ , Yoseob, Kikwang y demas miembros de BEAST, Hyuna de 4 MINUTE, Key de Shinee, Infinite, teen top, 2AM , 2PM , G.NA , Nicole kara, Kiseop U-Kiss. Park Myung So Enlaces *Perfil (nate) *Perfil (naver) *Perfil (Daum) *Instagram *Twitter *Sitio Weibo Oficial *Sitio me2day Oficial *Sitio Cyworld Oficial Galería Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:Kbailarin Categoría:KActriz Categoría:JYP Entertainment